The present invention relates to a bearing arrangement, in particular a load sharing bearing arrangement.
Rotating shafts, such as those used in gas turbine engines, typically require bearings to support relatively moving or rotating components. Where light weight and minimum power loss from friction are required, roller element bearings are common and may be used to react both radial and thrust loads.